Enhanced reality systems allow a user to become immersed in an enhanced reality environment wherein they can interact with the enhanced environment. Enhanced reality systems include augmented reality, virtual reality, and mixed reality systems that involve users interacting with real and/or perceived aspects of an environment in order to manipulate and/or interact with that environment. In the example of a virtual reality system, a head-mounted display (HMD), using stereoscopic display devices, allows a user to see and become immersed in any virtual scene.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown. Moreover, the drawings provide examples and/or implementations consistent with the description; however, the description is not limited to the examples and/or implementations provided in the drawings.